Nothing's Fair in Love and War
by Ritzy-authoress
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are always at eachother's throats. They weren't always like this though. Kagome finds a new way of torture. Will this fuel their anger or will it bring them back to their beginnings?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's Fair in Love and War 

"Ugh! I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you!" a very angry Kagome Higurashi screeched as dripping pie fell from the doorway on top of her head. Her once perfect back-to-school outfit was completely and utterly ruined. There wasn't a trace of white anywhere anymore. "Sango! Where are you! Bathroom! Now!"

"Coming Kagome, coming!" Sango hurried past Miroku and into the bathroom before her friend could say more. This was the worst thing Inuyasha could've done. He'd always been horrible but this was too much. It was the first day of school for heavens sake! Not to mention it was picture day. Poor Kagome…she and Inuyasha had always hated each other. They spent their time, when not studying, thinking of ways to prank each other. Once, long ago they used to be friends. No one knew what happened but now they were the worst of enemies. Nothing would bring them back together.

"Sango how could he do this to me! It's photo day. I look like an idiot! What am I going to do?" Kagome wailed while vigorously trying to scrub the cream pie stains out of her white shirt. Sango patted her shoulder softly. She was right. The first day of school should've been safe from pranks, on both sides. Sango would have to speak with Inuyasha, or better yet, get Miroku to do it. That creepy pervert never did anything that was useful. He gave the term _innocent bystander_ a whole new meaning.

"Kagome we'll get him back for that. Don't you worry about a thing. I promise you we will. Now let's get you cleaned up. We can go back home at lunch and change. It'll be alright. Stop crying now Kagome. Shh…it's ok girl." Sango softly encouraged the girl to dry her tears and try to get over it.

The bell rang and both girls cursed while running all over the school, first to lockers then to classes. They made it just in time. The teacher gave Kagome a look before continuing with class.

"Today we're learning about the pie formula. We'll be talking about it, trying different equations and eventually have a quiz. Please pay attention as this lesson will be important towards your final exam." Mrs. Olves droned on and on and on about the formula of pie. How boring. Kagome felt worse. Trust the teacher to rub it the fact you had traces of cream pie all over you. Inuyasha sat at the back of the classroom with Miroku and kept snickering.

"She deserves it. Remember what she did to me last year? She stuffed me into a janitorial closet with Kikyo! She knows I hate that slut! Then she had to lock the door. I was almost raped! Oh boy does she deserve it." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku gave him a look. Inuyasha was famous for over-reacting.

"Inuyasha that was last year. Plus she said she was sorry. How much more do you want from her? What you did today was harsh though man. Nobody dug that." Inuyasha glared.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Do you have something to say to the class?" Mrs. Olves demanded. She was very strict when she wanted to be. Both boys shook their heads. Inuyasha could see Kagome giggling out of the corner of his eye. She was going to get it later. She was going to get it bad.

Finally lunch break came. Kagome was feeling better about her little mess and decided to stay for lunch. She and Sango were in the cafeteria eating when Inuyasha came over to their table.

"I'm really sorry about this morning Kagome. Please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again. I feel so bad for ruining your outfit. Especially on the first day of school. I vow not to bother you for the rest of the day." Inuyasha bowed his head and put his hand over his chest. Then he stuck the hand out for Kagome to shake. She gave him a look, shrugged her shoulders and shook his hand. A loud fart-like sound ripped throughout the entire cafeteria. Everything was silent. Kagome turned bright red. Inuyasha started laughing. Hard laughing. Everyone else followed. Kagome's eyes teared up and she ran out of the room as fast she could, Sango fast on her heels.

"Sango he's going down. It's time to bring out the big guns. This isn't cool. Twice in one day is not cool. Why did I shake his hand Sango? Why? I'm such an idiot. He's going down. That's it. I'm fed-up. I thought he could change. Guess not. You understand me don't you Sango?"

Kagome whined. Her tears had dried. Her anger boiled. Kagome was dangerous right now.

"I completely understand you Kagome. That was not nice at all. Inuyasha is a bastard and an idiot. Smash his head in Kagome! Do it for everyone." Sangocheered Kagome on. Inuyasha did deserve it. He was horrible. He would get what he deserved. Kagome had a plan. Inuyasha had better watch out!

Sango and Kagome ran home and spent the last half hour of lunch changing and making themselves look good. Pictures were right after lunch, hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't have a chance to hurt Kagome again before that.

The last bell rang signaling not only the end of the day, but the starting point of Kagome's plan. She quickly signaled Sango before hurrying to her locker and putting all of her stuff away. Today hadn't been that bad. Good thing she'd taken the tour of the school during the summer. She hadn't gotten lost.

Kagome knew Inuyasha had a detention in math class already so she hid in one of the closets right outside the math room and waited. She went over what she had to do as she waited. _'Relax Kagome. All you have to do is seduce him. Don't rape him. Just get him close then run. It won't be hard. Don't worry Kagome. Breath girl, breath! Ok, you can do this. Go Kagome!'_ she silently cheered herself on. Kagome heard the math room door open and the teacher say a last few words to Inuyasha. She quickly raised her skirt and shirt a few inches higher. The math room door shut and Kagome's hear beat harder. It was now or never. She snaked her arm out of the door and grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him in.

**This is my first story so be easy!! This one sucks, the other one I'm working on is soooo much better. Tell me if you want this continued. It's just a little quick fix.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! What the…" Inuyasha yelped as he was swallowed into the closet. Kagome threw him against the wall and pushed herself up on him, her bare belly pressing against him. She began to grind on him. She quickly stuck out her tongue and flicked it past his earlobe. She felt him shudder underneath him and grinned. It was working! Her plan was working!

Inuyasha moaned. Whoever this girl was, she sure knew what she was doing. Inuyasha felt himself losing self-control. This girl was taking over him. He reached to grab her chest. She moaned in response. He was pleased and started grinding back. She was stunned for a moment but started up even harder. Boy was he getting horny now.

Kagome suddenly captured his lips and sucked, hard. Then she pulled away and opened the door. She quickly got out and ran. Ran as fast as she could. She had to get away before he realized who it was.

Inuyasha didn't realize who it was. He was spending his time trying to control himself. Whoever that girl was, he'd fallen for her already. She had done something to him. The way her belly was pressed up on his, her boobs were perfect and she really knew how to turn a guy on. Question was…who was this girl? He'd find out, he had to.

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran out of the school and all the way home. When she reached the safety of her bedroom she grabbed Sango to tell her the news.

"Sango. I did it." She whispered.

"What did you do?" Sango whispered back. Kagome explained her plan and everything that she had done, in great detail. "Woah, Kagome. I didn't know you were such a daredevil! So how was it?"

"How was what?" Kagome asked confused. Sango better not ask about that.

"The kiss! How was the kiss! I've heard he's a good kisser. Sounds pretty painful the way you kissed him though." Sango said. Yup, she'd asked that. Damn Sango!

"It wasn't that bad. I was trying to hurt him! It was the only way I knew how! He was totally into it though. He was grinding back and grabbing my boobs and everything! I feel so violated right now." Kagome was lying. She felt fine. She was not violated. It felt good, all of it. The kiss felt amazing actually. She was pleased with herself. She remembered when she kissed him something started poking into her stomach. It seemed to be coming from Inuyasha too. Thank god Sango wasn't here or she would've seen Kagome's bright blush.

"Hey Kagome! You there?" Sango called out. Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm here. Why?" Kagome asked, relaxing into the phone. This was going to be a long talk. God knew Sango could talk about the same topic for hours on end. She'd repeat the same things over and over again until you had to make up an excuse to get away from her. Sigh, that time was coming close.

"What? Mom yah I'm coming!" Kagome fibbed. "Sango I have to go. Sorry." She said.

"What? You're ditching me? Fine! You better call later though. Bye!" Sango called. Yeah right she was calling again. Once a day was bad enough. Kagome loved Sango as a sister but right now other thoughts were on her mind. Thoughts involving a certain silver haired boy.

That certain boy was currently sitting in his room and daydreaming about the girl he'd shared the closet with. She was hot! He could've felt her up, with her skirt so high up. Oh boy she was good. Inuyasha fell asleep dreaming of his imaginary beauty, hoping she would turn up again soon.

Kagome sat in her tub thinking of Inuyasha. It was after dinner and she'd already finished any homework she'd gotten. What if he knew it was her? Rumors would state that she liked him. It would be horrible. Anyway knowing Inuyasha the news was already making it's way around the entire school's population. He'd tell the whole world that he'd nearly had sex with clothes on, and with a girl he didn't know in a closet right beside his math room. That brought on another wave of thoughts. What is someone heard him moaning like that? She'd herself kept her mouth glued shut. Or at least she hoped she had. Someone got have easily heard that idiot with how loudly he was moaning. Still, she wouldn't trade that experience for anything in the world. She felt like a daredevil, a bad girl. She liked it.

The next day at school was the same as the ones before. Surprisingly no one spoke of what had happened the day before in the closet. Inuyasha was grinning wildly at random girls though. What an idiot. Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. She didn't know when next to attack or whether to attack at all. Did Inuyasha deserve it? Math class answered all questions.

"Ok! Everybody sit down. I've decided that I'm going to put people into partners. Just so you can get to know more people. I understand most of you want to be with your friends but I'm telling you now, nothing like that is going to happen." Mrs. Olves said in her drone-like voice. Heads drooped in despair. They were doomed now.

"Listen up all! Here are your partners. You may choose wherever you want o sit. I don't care for now. Here we go! From the top, Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Kikyo and Naraku, Koga and Ayame, Hojo and Eri, Elise and Dan, Henry and Lisa, Justin and Opal, Kevin and Georgia, Luke and Bernice, and Fred and Fredica. Everyone go and sit!" Mrs. Olves called. Many groans were heard all over the classroom. Inuyasha and Kagome refused to move to sit next to each other. Mrs. Olves eventually came over and put the two of them together in the back. Kagome was about to sit down in her seat when a loud fart like sound erupted through the entire classroom. Everything was silent then Inuyasha laughed.

"I can't believe you feel for it for like the millionth time! Honestly Kagome! You're the dumbest girl I've ever met!" Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome turned bright red. That was not nice.

"Inuyasha you pain! How dare you! What did I ever do to you! Arghhh!" Kagome screeched. She moved her desk away from Inuyasha and sat and fumed throughout the rest of math class. Mrs. Olves excused her behaviour. Inuyasha was quite smug with himself. He had nothing to say. Kagome could sure talk though and she was right. He didn't miss what she had said.

At lunch Kagome sat in the bathroom and thought of more plans. She couldn't try what she did yesterday. That would be too hard. Unless…Yes! Kagome had a plan. She snuck out of the bathroom and down the hall to Inuyasha's locker.


	3. Chapter 3

_'If he sees me I'm screwed.'_ Kagome thought as she slyly slipped a piece of paper into the bottom of the locker. Then she got up and ran down the hall to the cafeteria. Around a band someone peaked out and smiled.

"I know your secret Kagome." He said.

In the cafeteria Sango immediately came up to Kagome and asked where she had been and what she had been doing. Kagome motioned for Sango to follow her. When they were a safe distance away Kagome whipped around and started talking.

"Sango this is important. I'm started the next phase in my plan. It'll happen hopefully tomorrow. This is getting serious. I need to teach Inuyasha a lesson. If I'm going to be stuck sitting next to him in math everyday then I'm not about to let this go easily. He has to learn and learn he will. Just promise me that whatever you hear you won't believe. You'll understand tomorrow. Promise?"

"Of course Kagome! What exactly is in the next phase of your plan? Will I have anything to do with it?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome sighed.

"No Sango, you have nothing to do with it. You'll be an innocent bystander like everyone else. As for the next phase. I can't tell you that yet. You'll find out soon enough, trust me." Kagome begged her. Sango groaned but nodded.

"Whatever you're hiding from me better be good." She warned.

"Oh it's good alright." Kagome assured her. Sango smiled. The two linked arms and walked back to lunch.

After lunch Kagome and Inuyasha headed to P.E. Kagome headed into the girls' change room and Inuyasha into the boys'.

"Ok class. We're going to start playing soccer today! I want you to separate into groups of 2. One boy and one girl. No other combination. Now go!" Mr. Gary shouted. Great, who was Kagome going to be with? She looked at Inuyasha who was looking right back at her. She immediately blushed and looked away. She could hear Inuyasha laugh behind her.

"Oi Higurashi! Partner? I saw you blush? Like what you see?" Inuyasha asked. There was a cocky smirk on his face Kagome couldn't wait to get rid of.

"Oi Tashio! I wasn't blushing at you! I was blushing at the fact that you took notice of me. You were looking at me you know. I understand I'm beautiful but I don't like it when lower people look at me like that. If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't look at me like that. Fine, I'll be your partner." Kagome fussed. She folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Inuyasha stood beside her looking dumbfounded.

'_God that girl can talk'_ he thought.

"I hope everyone is in partners now! Ok now I'm going to hand out the soccer balls and I want one partner to act as a goalie and the other partner to shoot. Now go!" Mr. Gary shouted again. The class diverted into separate areas and the balls were handed out.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other glares before starting, Inuyasha in goal first. Kagome gave herself a deep breath. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it wench!" he yelled at her.

"Shut up Tashio! I'll show you to can it!" Kagome yelled back. She took a running start and kicked the ball with all her might. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ducked. Behind him the ball went straight through the net and into the one behind it.

"Goal! Double goal!" Kagome yelled happily. She did her happy dance as Mr. Gary and Inuyasha stood and stared at the 2 broken soccer nets.

""She'll have to be on the soccer team if she's got kicks like that." Mr. Gary said, still dazed out.

"Hey! I want to kick again! Hurry up!" Kagome yelled. Mr. Gary looked at her face.

"Uh hey class! Switch partners now. We've had enough of this." He said awkwardly. Kagome groaned and went to stand in the goal. Inuyasha smirked and looked at her.

"Be prepared to get hit in the head Kagome!" he said. Kagome smirked.

"Bring it on." She said back. Inuyasha wound back his foot and kicked. The ball flew…in the opposite direction! Kagome fell on the ground and laughed.

"Is…that…the…best…you…got…? I…can't…believe…it…!" she laughed out. Inuyasha turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Tashio! That was horrible! Class! That's an example of what not to do! Now, do it right." Mr. Gary yelled. Inuyasha turned an even brighter red. Then he puffed his chest out and said,

"That was just an example of what not to do. I'm way better than that. I was showing Kagome what not to do." Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't think you have to worry about Kagome! She knows what she's doing!" one boy yelled out. Inuyasha turned red again and cursed. He got his ball back and went to kick again. This time it was a weak little shot but at least it was in the right direction.

"Good try Inuyasha! You've got to do that but only with more power!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Feh!" he answered back. They kept doing drills for the rest of gym class. Mr. Gary used Kagome as an example for most things. Inuyasha couldn't be more embarrassed.

Last block of the day came and went. The kids were free to go home. Inuyasha, Miroku and their gang went to their lockers to pack up for home.

"Hey! What's this?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He picked up the piece of paper that had fluttered out of his locker and looked closely at it.

"Hey is that..?" Miroku asked, snatching the paper out of Inuyasha's hands. It was.

"Inuyasha what are you going to do now? Should you go or stay?" Koga asked peering over Miroku's shoulder and reading the note. Inuyasha grabbed it back and quickly read it.

"I don't know. What should I do you guys?" he asked, suddenly sullen. The note had brought good and bad news.

**Now! I want lots of reviews. Preferably 10 or I'm not adding another chapter. Also, for my other story. If any of you bothered to read it…(mutter under breath about bad people) I won't update that one either until I get enough reviews. Only have one (sniff, sniff) and that one is a way better story!! (According to me anyways.) So review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Ok so I didn't get the reviews I wanted. It makes me feel like I'm a really bad author. I should change my name. Anyway! I decided it was too long a wait so I'm updating. Hopefully this time people will pity my poor writing skills and review. You know what? Everyone else says I have very good writing skills. They all come to me for help when writing stories n stuff for school? Maybe it's just you fanfiction people who think I suck… Bad news though. Getting writers block. I had this story planned out and everything but now the plot is getting boring. Tell me what you think I should do. Anyway so heres this chapter. Review if you want more.**

"Hey Kagome. Do you think he got the note yet?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome had bothered to explain the bare details of her plan. It was either that or Sango kill her for being secretive.

"I don't know Sango. I sure hope so. Well I put it in his locker so it would've fallen out as soon as he opened it right?" Kagome said. Sango looked at her.

"I think it would've fallen out. I think he has it. Now only if you would tell me what that note said. You know, I could help you with this whole situation. You do know that right? Come on Kagome! Just tell me what it says!" Sango pleaded. Admit it, not knowing juicy gossip like this was hard to bear. Especially for someone like Sango.

"Sango you know I can't do that. If you wait like everyone else you'll find out. The news will be all over the school by tomorrow if everything goes according to plan. Now, I'm going home. Don't follow me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Sango!" Kagome gave her depressed friend a small wave before running away full tilt. God knows Sango was a fast runner and could catch up to Kagome fast if she wanted to.

Kagome reached the corner of her house and looked back cautiously. Not seeing Sango in sight, she let out a held breath and abruptly turned around. "Omphh!" Kagome had turned around right into Inuyasha!

"What are you doing here!" she yelled at him. She was in front of her house for crying out loud! Was he following her home? Had he got the note? Did Sango have anything to do with this? Questions raced a mile per minute in Kagome's mind as Inuyasha turned red and opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh. I came to talk to you. Um can I? It won't take long. I promise there are no tricks or pranks involved. I just need some advice." He said sincerely, holding his hand over his chest in a sort of promise. Kagome gave him a look. Was he telling the truth? Could she trust him? Her head had started hurting with all of these questions.

"How do I know you're not lying? How can I trust you? Seems that everytime I try, you end up pulling some foolish prank." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha actually looked sad. His silver doggy ears drooped every so slightly.

"Please Kagome? I really need help. Ok here's the deal. If you help me, I promise not to do anything to you for a week. Good enough for you?" he asked hopefully. Kagome put her finger on her chin and thought. It might be a good idea if…

"If I'm free from you for a month then it's a deal. If not then you're screwed." She laughed evilly and her cunningness. Inuyasha grimaced but nodded.

"Deal." They shook on it and Kagome motioned for him to enter the shrine.

"So what is it that you wanted help with exactly?" she asked. Inuyasha sat on a bar stool in her kitchen and Kagome hurried to fix them snacks.

"I want to learn how to kick a soccer ball like you do. It sucks to be worse than a girl! There's something else to but that can wait." Inuyasha's words were drowned out with Kagome's laughter.

"You…want…me…to teach…you how to…kick…a…ball! That's…so…sad!" Kagome gasped out between breaths. For some reason her gasping as she rolled around on the floor was turning Inuyasha on. He could imagine her rolling around in a bed with nothing on. She'd be in the same state as she was right now. Her face red, her eyes wild and her smile big and bright.

Inuyasha realized what he was thinking and shook his head. _'Mind out of the gutter Inuyasha! She's a wench!'_ he thought. Kagome eventually calmed down and they eat in silence. Kagome had made them sandwiches with soda. Not much to it but considering she was laughing so hard, there wasn't much she could make.

"So you want to get started now?" Kagome asked. She was controlling her laughter and trying to look serious. Inuyasha nodded and followed her outside.

In the corner of her humongous yard there was a soccer net with a soccer ball lying next to it. There was plenty of room to play without bumping into the flower beds which were on the other side of the yard.

"Ok Inuyasha! Listen up! I'm going to tell you what to do and you're going to do it!" Kagome barked form her position in the net. She was wearing sweats and a tank top. When she had changed Inuyasha didn't know but she did look pretty hot. _'Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you! Stop it! You came here to learn how to kick Kagome's butt in soccer and that's it!'_ Inuyasha shook his head again and ran over to join Kagome.

"Yah ok Madame Kagome. What's first?" Inuyasha asked. bored already.

"First we stretch. Then you are going to focus on hitting the ball with the side of you foot. Hopefully you can get that much." Kagome said and began to lead the stretches.

5 minutes of stretching later and neither had broken a sweat. Kagome explained to Inuyasha where exactly he was supposed to hit the ball then went off to the net so he could practice.

Inuyasha's footwork had gotten a whole lot better since he asked Kagome for help. Both of them had little sweat droplets running down the sides of their faces after an hour of training. Finally Kagome called a break.

"You tired wench?" Inuyasha called. His infamous smirk adorned his face as Kagome whipped her head around to face him.

"No I'm not. I thought you were. Shall we continue then?" she asked coldly. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Can we try playing scrimmage?" Inuyasha asked. Both were clearly bored of just shooting and guarding. Kagome smirked, Inuyasha looked scared.

"You think you can keep up?" she asked cockily. Inuyasha matched her smirk.

"I can do more." He said.

"Bring it on."

**Ok so...I'm evil!! I still haven't told you what the note says. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I have some sort of a plan in mind now. Anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!! So I've decided, that I'm not a good author but I don't care!! There has to be something I'm good at… I figure that out later… I've decided that the story will continue!!!!!!!!! I won't stop until it's done, regardless on how many reviews I get. I like seeing my work actually on the internet where it's accessible for millions of people. Makes me happy and I've decided to strive for just that, no added bonuses or nothing like reviews. I'm writing for the fun of it now. Lol. Enjoy!!**

After a whole hour of playing outside, huffing, puffing and kicking a ball, Kagome and Inuyasha had finally decided to call it quits. Who had won? They didn't know. They had lost track of points around 45 minutes ago. A need for proving skills took over, Inuyasha had poorly lost this competition for he had no skills whatsoever.

"So Inuyasha? How was it? Do you feel defeated? I schooled you! Can't wait to tell everyone at school!" Kagome smirked. Inuyasha glared.

"You wouldn't dare. You would not dare tell anyone."

"Oh, I dare alright." Kagome laughed at his red face. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"This." He said and clamped his mouth down on hers.

Woah! That was not expected! Kagome's eyes widened and she almost screamed. He was violating her! But…it felt so right. She'd done it before too. Kagome let it go and closed her eyes, melding herself into Inuyasha's body. She moaned at this kiss.

It had deepened significantly and if anyone had seen the two of them the only expression that would possibly describe them would be 'sucking face'. They were making out, for the second time. It felt…amazing, sweet, wonderful, sensual, sexy, right, and absolutely perfect. Kagome could almost sigh.

On Inuyasha's side he was nearly dying with desire. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. Right here, right now. It didn't matter that she was Kagome Higurashi, his worst enemy. He wanted her and he was pretty sure she wanted him. Something in his brain triggered. This felt familiar. The moaning emitting from her throat was familiar. He'd heard it before, somewhere. But where? Inuyasha couldn't remember right now. He focused on kissing Kagome and getting as much pleasure out of it as he could.

Finally the two stopped for air and looked at each other, panting into each other's faces they both grabbed hold of something sturdy to make sure they wouldn't fall over.

"Where did that come from! What the hell were you doing?" Kagome hissed.

"Excuse me! I thought you liked it!" Inuyasha hissed back. All thoughts of the soccer game were gone.

"I did not! I did not like it. That was possibly the worst kiss ever! You wouldn't take your mouth off! It was wet and slimy and disgusting!" Kagome lied.

Inuyasha's hurt lay open across his face. She had lied and he knew it. That was written across her face. In her eyes he could see the hurt she was causing herself by lying. Why was she lying to him? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? He liked it. He wasn't afraid to tell her that. She was a wench. That's it. He wouldn't bother wasting time on her.

"Really! Well, then in that case I'll be going. No thanks to your pathetic soccer training. I knew that much by myself. Get a life wench. I thought you liked it. Kagome honestly I thought you did. I know I did." Inuyasha's voice gradually dropped form a scream into a whisper. He got up and left. Just like that he was gone.

Kagome's eyes teared up. She had liked it too. She had loved the kiss. It was the best one ever. There would never be a better kiss than that. She would not fall for her worst enemy though. She would not. It was her own pride that kept her from admitting this to Inuyasha. She was a fool.

Kagome bawled inside her solitary bedroom. She had the radio blasting so no one could hear her. How could she hurt him like that? It was inhumane! It was more than inhumane! It was…she didn't know what it was.

She looked at the clock on her white beside table. It read 9:00. She had skipped dinner and sat in her room and cried for over 4 hours. Unbelievable. She was crying for her worst enemy. The one man she hated the most. The world wasn't clear. Nothing made sense anymore. What was she supposed to think? How was she supposed to feel? Was she? No she couldn't. She couldn't be falling in love. She hadn't even done anything. Had she?

Kagome fell into a restless slumber. She had dreamt about Inuyasha's hurt face which only hurt her more.

The next day at school Kagome came prepared. Books and bag in one hand, note in the other, she made her way over to Inuyasha's locker. Making sure no one was looking, she carefully slipped the piece of paper inside. This was the second time she was doing this. Memories flooded back to her. He was supposed to come tonight. Uh-oh. She'd have to tell him the truth today.

Hearing noises coming from further up the hallway Kagome looked quickly before gathering her stuff and leaving.

Inuyasha turned the corner and saw a glimpse of a person running around a corner. Her long raven coloured hair had been streaming after her. _'Kagome?'_ he couldn't help but think. Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of painful scenes and turned to his buddies, immediately emerging himself into their conversation on cars.

Classes passed by painfully slow that day. It didn't help Kagome to have Inuyasha in every single one of them. He would not look at her. There hadn't been any pranks but it was hard on her all the same. She hated this. If only she could tell him what was happening. She didn't even know if he had gotten her note or not. Her most recent note. Hell, she didn't even know if he had either one. She desperately needed school to end. Desperately.

**That's it people. I haven't forgotten about either note don't worry. Everything will work out. Next chapter coming up son. Watch out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm back. Sorry for the long wait I had so much school work to do it wasn't even funny. Then I went on vacation. Sorry!!!! Don't hate me!!!! I'll probably have more after this too so please don't be mad at me for not updating fast enough! Thanks everyone! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.

* * *

"Kagome are you ok?" a concerned Sango asked peering closely into Kagome's face. Kagome sighed again. She didn't even seem to notice Sango.

"What's got into her?" Miroku asked in a hushed whisper. "I don't know." Sango whispered back.

Inuyasha watched the group from across the room wondering what all the fuss was about. He looked from Sango's face to Miroku's face and finally to Kagome's sad one. _'Did I do something to her? Or was it something else? She's been like this all day. Something is wrong. How could it be me though? She said she hated the kiss. It's not my fault. It's hers. Wait, why the hell do I care? She's my worst enemy not my secret crush.'_ Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He refused to think about Kagome. There was no use for it.

Kagome was sad, sad for many things. She'd put Inuyasha in a bad state so she couldn't possibly tell him that it was her slipping notes into his locker. He'd never know. All she could hope on now was the second note. With that tiny bit of resolve left in her, Kagome raised her head and wiped the sad face off. Things would be ok. Pray that Inuyasha got that note.

* * *

After school Inuyasha was quick to pack his bag and leave. One visit and he would have to go. He stopped down beside his locker and slowly entered in his combination. _'Boy I'm tired. Geez Kagome why do you have to be this way? It makes me tired looking at your depressed face all day long. Wait! Who said I was looking at Kagome's face? All day long? No way!'_ Inuyasha shook his head and ferociously opened his locker. Passersby's in the hallway started giving him weird looks. Not that he noticed of course.

Out of the locker fluttered a small piece of paper. _'Another note? I wonder who this one is from? Maybe it's the same person! I should ask Miroku.'_ Inuyasha thought as he read the small piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You don't need to know who this is from. Only that she is very sorry about everything that happened and she hopes you'll forgive her. She also asks that you forget about the whole first note. And what happened in the closet. It all means nothing and she's deeply sorry. Just pretend you never got these notes. She says thanks. _

"What kind of hellish note is this? It doesn't mean make sense!" Inuyasha yelled out loud. Down the hall a certain someone was listening intently. _'I wonder if he knows it was me.'_ Kagome thought. She sighed and resumed packing up her bag.

Kagome slowly walked home, passing by the deli and the corner snack shop. She wasn't hungry though. She turned the corner onto her street when she was grabbed and pulled into a clump of bushes.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Kagome yelled. She tried to move away but her captor held her down fast.

"Relax Kagome. It's me. Sesshomaru whispered. "Just shut up and listen. I want to know a few things. Plus…I know you're secret."

"What secret?" Kagome asked trying to stay innocent. No way. Sesshomaru knew her secret? This was bad. How did he find out?

"Come on Kagome don't act dumb. Just answer a few questions. First of all why did you send my brother weird notes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You are mistaken." Kagome declared and made her way to move. Sesshomaru held onto her arm and with one look at his face she knew he meant business. "You know you're going to make a pretty good business man one day. Argh you pain. Fine I'll tell you. But you can't tell Inuyasha. I wanted to get back at him for all the mean stuff he'd done to me over the years. You know the pie face thing on picture day and all that. So I sent him this note telling him to meet me at this abandoned shack one night. I was going to stand him up and then spread rumors about it at school the next day. Then one day after school, the day before that was supposed to happen, he came over to get help with soccer. I helped him and he was really sweet and all. I honestly don't know why I'm telling you all this. I swear if you tell Inuyasha you are toast. You hear me? Toast!" Kagome huffed and puffed, trying desperately to control her sudden anger.

"Kagome calm down! Just tell me everything. I won't tell Inuyasha I just had to know this." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him once then started talking again.

"Well then after that we got a snack and then he you know, he umm, he kissed me. I'm sure it was nothing. But I was a fag about it and said it was good and he was a really bad kisser. He actually wasn't and it was really sweet but I wouldn't let him know that. I guess my pride got in the way." Here Kagome started laughing. The sight of Sesshomaru's green face was hilarious. "I guess that wasn't a pleasant thought for you huh?" Kagome asked. He shook his head. She laughed some more. "Anyways then I felt really bad about it and we got into a fight. I haven't talked to him since but I guess everyone noticed that both us were acting kind of down today. I sent him another note yesterday and that was as just an apology and said don't listen to the first note and all that. So that's it. You satisfied now?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and thought for a moment.

"Does that mean that you have feelings for my brother now?"

"I guess so. I mean not really but he's not as bad as he was before. He probably hates me though. Oh it's useless. He hates me and I can't do anything about it! Sesshomaru why am I such a horrible person?" Kagome burst out into tears. Sesshomaru gave her an awkward pat on the back.

"Ok, ok. Don't kill yourself over it. I just needed to know this. You can go now. Remember, this conversation never happened." Sesshomaru said. He finally got up and walked out of the bush. Kagome remained in the bush for a few more moments to compose herself. _'Stupid Inuyasha. Why does he have to make things complicated'_ Kagome got up and brushed herself off. Grabbing her school bag she waked the rest of the way home in silence.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha lay on his king size red covered bed deep in thought. _Stupid Kagome. Why does she have to make things complicated'_ There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it!" Inuyasha yelled. "If it's Sesshomaru then get your butt out of the doorway right now!"

"Inuyasha shut up. I have something to tell you. Something about Kagome." Silence. Then,

"I don't want to know. Go away!"

"Inuyasha be reasonable. I can see you're in distress. Just listen to what I have to say. You know how you feel about Kagome. Hell, I know how Kagome feels about you. I talked to her today…" Sesshomaru was interrupted.

"Kagome thinks I'm a jerk and a freak and, and, and I don't want her to think that way." Inuyasha sighed and stuffed his head into his pillow.

"I knew it and that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you. I know you two were meant to be together. Now listen up…" Once again Sesshomaru was interrupted. Inuyasha snorted.

"You? Helping me? The king of coldness? Helping me? Yea right. Get a life Fluffy. What are you? Cupid? Nothing's going to work she hates me. Plus, why do you care? How did you get Kagome to talk to you? She would never. Go away." Inuyasha said as he buried his head farther into his pillow.

"Inuyasha shut it. I'm helping you whether you like it or not. Now where would you like to begin?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down in a chair opposite the bed. He smirked at his brother's reaction. The poor guy had it pretty rough.

Inuyasha groaned but sat up and peered at his brother.

"Ok then Fluffy. Start talking. I'm listening." Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his face. _'This had better be good'_ he thought.

"Oh this is going to be good." Sesshomaru informed him almost as if he was reading Inuyasha's mind. He smiled. "So we'll start with Kagome. She told me everything that happened. Everything. I know about your little kiss and how you suck at soccer. Stop mumbling and giving dirty looks Inuyasha! Listen up! And don't tell Kagome I said this or she will kill me. She's the one who sent you all the notes. She's the one who pulled you into the closet at school. Close your mouth Inuyasha! And fix your pants! That's gross! Ok, so, she also said that she's incredibly sorry. She thinks that you don't like her and so do you see? You both feel the same way! You're meant to be together. She really does like you. She wishes that you would like her too. I knew that you did and so I had to tell you. You have to make it up to her Inuyasha. I know you like her. Just tell her so." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and smirked. Playing matchmaker wasn't so bad.

Inuyasha sat on the bed and wondered. He stared off into space the all of a sudden got up and walked out the door. He could hear Sesshomaru's hoots behind him but didn't say a thing. He was lost in thought. Kagome like him? Since when? Sesshomaru had better be right or he would never live another day.

* * *

Kagome sat by her window and stared. _'Sigh, I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. I miss him. I should go for a walk to clear my head. Yes that's what I'm going to do.'_

"Mom I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Kagome yelled into the kitchen before slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

Inuyasha put on a jacket and left the house. He felt like going for a walk would clear his head.

"I should go to the park" he thought aloud. He took a right on the end of his street and headed towards the park. Across the street another person walked towards the park. "Great I won't be alone." Inuyasha growled.

The said figure drifted towards a bench and sat down, head resting on hands.

* * *

"It's not fair. The world isn't fair. Nothing ever goes my way. Nothing's fair." Kagome complained as she sat on the bench. At least the park was comfortingly empty. _'Just like my heart' _she thought.

* * *

"Could it be?" Inuyasha said. Was it Kagome sitting on the bench? Then he heard a part of her conversation with herself and he was sure it was her.

"Nothing's fair…" he heard. All of a sudden it hit him. He walked up behind her and said,

"Nothing's fair in love and war." She turned around and gasped.

"Inuyasha?"

**Once again I'm sorry!! I'll try not to make the wait so long after this. Also, tell me in reviews if you want this story to keep going. I'm not sure everyone likes it... Makes me feel like a sucky authoress. Thanks anyway people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How's it going? Here's a new chapter. I feel really, really bad for not updating earlier so I'm sending out another chapter. Hopefully this will satisfy everyone. Thanks for the reviews!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.

* * *

"Yah Kagome it's me." Inuyasha murmured. He looked at the ground. Kagome continued to stare at him. He was talking to her, amazing! She instantly hoped Sesshomaru hadn't said anything to him. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same thing as you I guess." He answered. There were a few moments of silence then Inuyasha spoke again. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Oh no! He told you everything didn't he?" Kagome gasped. This was bad. Inuyasha couldn't possibly feel the same way could he?

"Yah he did. Listen though we really do need to talk." Inuyasha forced a smile and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, fine sit down here." Kagome patted the spot beside her on the bench and Inuyasha sat. "So, where do we begin?" she asked shyly.

"Well this is what Sesshomaru told me. I'll repeat what he said and you tell me if it's true. Right now I don't know what to believe." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha started his story. "Sesshomaru came into my room today acting like cupid and saying he had talked to you and he knew stuff that I would find interesting. He got me to listen to him and he said that you actually liked me. He said stuff about he notes and the closet too. Apparently you had written the notes and you were the one who pulled me into the closet. I want to know if that's true. Is it?" Inuyasha asked. He was dead serious.

There was no answer for a very long time. Kagome twiddled her thumbs and looked at the ground. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Both were lost in their own thoughts and didn't look at each other. This was beyond what they had expected, especially for Kagome. Who would've thought that getting revenge would've caused all of this? Finally she decided to talk.

"Inuyasha…I hate to tell you this. I really do because it makes me and you both look bad and I feel horrible about all of it."

"Is that all you care about? Looking bad? I could easily say you were a guy." Inuyasha was angry to say the least. Who could blame him? This girl had taken advantage of him like that. He had looked like such an idiot smiling at random people that day. What a weirdo.

"Please just hear me out." Kagome begged. All was quiet and she continued. "It was me who did all that to you. I'm sorry for it all. I really never meant to. Actually no, I did mean to. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way though. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. That much is true. I promise. Otherwise yes, that was all my handiwork. I got mad because you played so many pranks on me on photo day. Come on, which girl wouldn't be mad? I had to get revenge. This is the only way I knew I could get to you. Then I realized I liked what I was doing to you so I sent you that note. It was all part of my revenge. I'm sorry. Now when I think about it I must've looked like an idiot. I understand that you're mad and all but please just let me apologize. I was mad and weird things happen to you when you're mad. Believe me when I say it wasn't supposed to end this way. Everything would've turned out alright, then you had to go and kiss me senseless." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked at her bewildered. All that heart ache and pain, was it all for him? She had it bad. Did he have it bad too? And what was this about a kiss? He was sure she'd said she hated the kiss and that he had a slimy, disgusting mouth. Now she liked it? This girl was going to drive him absolutely crazy.

"Okay I understand that you were mad. I would've felt the same way. But you had to go and do all of that? It's a bit much don't you think? All that for a couple of harmless pranks?" Here he stopped to laugh. Kagome glared at him.

"It wasn't funny! It still isn't funny! Now are you going to say something or not? If not I'd like to leave. Looking at you hurts."

Inuyasha became serious once again and looked at her sincerely. This girl really had him running in circles. It was almost too much!

"Okay fine then. What do you want me to say? That it's entirely my fault? It's not. It's both our faults. I won't deny it. What's this I hear about a kiss? I thought you said it was disgusting. So you were lying to me about that too? Don't even think of leaving yet, I don't care how hard it is to look at me. We still haven't finished talking." Inuyasha scolded.

"Fine, I'll stay. Yes, I was lying to you. That kiss was honestly one of the best I've ever had. Next to the one in the closet of course but that was something…" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha caught her lips in a soft smooch.

They parted from lack of air and Kagome burst immediately.

"What was that for? I won't deny it was sweet but why did you come out of nowhere and kiss me?" she demanded. Inuyasha looked at the ground again.

"What you were saying was getting to me and since you now admit that you liked the other kiss I had to kiss you again." He explained.

Kagome sat quietly and blushed. He was really sweet. "So are we done with the past now? Everything cleared up? Are we ready to move on?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. For the first time in days they both felt the slightest bit better.

"Okay then, next question. What do we do now? Are we together now? I hope its okay to say we can't possibly be enemies anymore." Inuyasha was right, they couldn't be enemies anymore. They'd been best friends once, could they do it again? Both sat reminiscing the old days when they weren't enemies. Thing used to be just like this, minus the fight of course.

"You know, this reminds me of the good old days. We used to sit like this. I'd push you on the swings and everything was nice." Kagome pulled her knees up to her face and leaned on them. She nodded at those fond memories. Tears came to her eyes. She remembered those days when she and Inuyasha were inseparable, those days when she felt good everyday, days when she felt she had somebody who could be her best friend and a whole lot more at the same time. Soon she was crying. Why couldn't those days come back? Damn Inuyasha for reminding her of them.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw her shoulders shaking. "What's wrong?" he asked genuinely worried. Her body was wracked in tears and he couldn't see her face anymore.

"Inuyasha…Thinking of the, sob, good old days, cry, won't get us anywhere. I think we should, sob, end this right now." Kagome stopped to dry her eyes before continuing. "We've been through the good and bad and I think it ends here. We should just remain friends. You were right; being enemies was too hard on the both of us. And if we were to become more than friends I'm sure one was us was bound to get hurt. I think we should end it right here." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha whipped his head around to look at her.

"Why would you say such a thing?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Well, besides the good old days we have never gotten along well before. Plus just getting revenge on you has hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life. I don't want to go through this again. If we become better friends then the break up next time will only be harder on us. I personally don't think I'll be able to handle it." Kagome answered. She'd made up her mind and nobody, not even Inuyasha was going to make her change it.

"So it's all up to you now eh? Everything is decided by you. Well I'll tell you one thing. I will not have some lowly girl tell me what to do with my life. You're getting worried over nothing. Who says that there will be another break up? We'll be together forever, I promise." Inuyasha said. He was sincere. He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "I think I've fallen for you." Kagome grabbed her hand back and stood up in a flash.

"That's just the thing! See! Now you _think_ you've fallen for me. Relationships have to work both ways. I once thought I'd fallen for you too but now I understand it was just an infatuation. I could never really be with you. It's too hard; we're too different to be alike. And calling me a lowly girl won't get you anywhere. It just proves to me that I was right, we're not meant to be together. I never said there will be another break up; I just said that if there is one I don't want to be a part of it. I'm protecting myself from it now. It's too hard for me to deal with such things. Even now I feel as if someone ripped out my heart and tore it into a million pieces. I'm not willing to take that chance Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kagome softly ended her speech. She didn't feel she had it in her to continue this fight. It was too hard, seeing his crushed face after every sentence she spoke.

"Kagome come on, it will work. You just have to believe. Sesshomaru said we'd be together and we will be. Just wait and see. Here, don't tell me this means nothing to you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her again.

"Inuyasha stop making this harder. Since when do you believe what Sesshomaru says? Yes, I will admit that the kiss meant something to me but not in the way you want. Inuyasha give it up. There's nothing left here anymore. Just forget about me and the past and all that's happened between us. It's not worth it anymore. I'm been hurt, you've been hurt. That's all there is to it. I'm tired of going from loving you to hating you to liking you again to I don't know what yet. We've got to stop. This is the end. Maybe later in life we'll meet again and then we'll be mature enough to make this work. Only then will I rethink my decision. For now we're through and although we're still friends we can't be anything more. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she pulled her sweater tight around her small frame and headed out of the park.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled. She didn't stop. He ran to catch up with her. "So this is really the end then?" he asked one last time. She nodded. "Then I want you to have this to remember me by. Then you can leave. I'll forgive and forget. I promise." Kagome just nodded her head again. Inuyasha pulled her head up and kissed her passionately one last time. If this really was the end then he wasn't going to let it go without a bang.

The couple forced themselves off each other and walked away in opposite directions. This was the end.

_

* * *

_

_5 years later..._

"Miss Kagome, phone call on line 1." Penny, Kagome's secretary, said.

"Thanks Penny." Kagome answered back tiredly. "Hello?"

"Kagome! Hey baby its Hojo! How you doing down there? Listen I heard about this great place…" Hojo was cut off.

"Hojo for the last time, I'm not interested. Get a life!" Kagome yelled into the phone and slammed it down. She sat at her desk and rubbed her eyes. Her life was horrible. Ever since that day when she left Inuyasha everything went downhill. Now she was trying to piece her life back together, bit by bit. Needing a new boyfriend wasn't on top of her to-do list.

After graduating from high school Kagome went to university and earned her master's degree in business. Now she owned a small but successful little company in the heart of Tokyo. She couldn't she hated it but she couldn't say she loved it either. It got her money and that's all that mattered. After Inuyasha nothing else seemed to matter anymore. She'd grown distant after that. She didn't talk to anyone anymore. Not even Sango. Hell she didn't know anyone from her old life anymore. All she did now was work, work, and work. Maybe she'd been wrong to say no to him.

"I need a life. Penny! I'm going to get a coffee! Cover my calls!" She yelled out while grabbing her coat and exiting the office. There wasn't an answer but Kagome knew that Penny heard her. She was a good secretary.

Kagome walked down the busy Tokyo street in a slightly drunk fashion. She wasn't herself today; maybe a coffee would be the thing to cheer her up.

As she entered the nearest Starbucks and ordered she noticed someone vaguely familiar sitting on the stool next to her. Someone with silver hair…Could it be?

**Haha, I love cliffy's, they're the only thing that gets people going. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!! Thanks for the tips, you know who you are. Hopefully this chapter was better. Tell me what you think. Any tips to improve my writing are always welcome. i know the story's been everywhere lately but I tried to make it as lifelike as possible and in life nothing stays the same for long. Things have settled down a bit now though. (I hope) Hehe, so yah. Review for the next chapter!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO!!!! Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Got a horrible case of writer's block and got really busy and all. Anyways I'm back! I was wondering...am I the only person on Fanfic who has a problem with their email alerts? If you have or have had this problem please tell me!!! Umm..the thing is...the only I can communcate with people is through reviews because the messages thing doesn't work either. So if you know anyhting please tell me, i'm desperate!!! Send a review or something telling me what I should do. I tried everything!!! And no, I'm not trying to get more reviews. I'm not that type of person. Anyways...enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.**

* * *

Kagome gasped in surprise. She reached over and tapped the silver haired man on the shoulder. He turned around. Kagome froze as she saw Inuyasha sitting in front of her. Then her vision cleared. No, not Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome! Long time no see! Have a seat!" Sesshomaru cheered patting the empty stool beside him. Kagome reluctantly sat down, her mouth still wide open in shock.

"Kagome are you _that_ surprised to see me?" Sesshomaru asked one eyebrow quirked up in amusement. She always had been a funny one, this Kagome. Between her ferocious temper and emotional outbursts that is.

"S…S…Sesshomaru! Oh my god it's really you! What are you doing in Tokyo of all places?" Kagome cried. The poor girl seemed to finally snap out of her shock.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm in town on a business trip. Why are you here?" he asked. Kagome signalled to the waitress for a coffee before answering his question.

"I opened a small company in Tokyo. Just to get out of Kyoto. I'm doing well. How are you?" Kagome could say all she wanted to; there was no mistaking the bags under her eyes or the look of tiredness that seemed to be permanently etched onto her face.

"How wonderful! I'm doing great! I hope you don't mind my asking, exactly what company do you own? Being a businessman does make you curious of such things you know." Sesshomaru winked. Kagome looked smug, as if she had some sort of secret weapon hidden up her sleeve. Sesshomaru took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Just a little clothing brand. It makes just enough to get by, nothing special. It's called Miko if you absolutely must know." Kagome looked down at her nails as if it was nothing important.

Sesshomaru choked on his coffee, half spilling it all out. His eyes went wide as the shop staff gave him glares for making a mess.

"YOU OWN MIKO!!?? THE BIGGEST, MOST EXPENSIVE, MOST PRESTIGIOUS, HOTTEST, HIPPEST, AND COOLEST CLOTHING BRAND CURRENTLY IN THE WORLD!!?? YOU? KAGOME HIGURASHI!? You've got to be kidding me. You're telling me I'm looking at the best businesswoman in the industry right now? You've got to be kidding." Sesshomaru gaped at her. "Unbelievable…" he whispered. Many people in the shop were looking at the pair now, all whispering about something or the other.

"Did you know? That's the owner of Miko! MIKO!" one lady said.

"My daughter buys her outrageously priced clothing." muttered another.

"She doesn't look rich." whispered one man.

"She'd hot if you ask Me." a young teen turned to his friend who was nodding. His mouth open and drooling in Kagome's direction.

"Yup, I'm the infamous yet mysterious owner of Miko. I'm Miko herself actually. The one who models all the clothes." Kagome smiled. In actuality she was very proud of herself for getting this far on a single idea. It just goes to prove to you how never giving up and believing in yourself can take you far.

Kagome finally looked young and happy again. All signs of being tired and bags disappeared from her beautiful face. Sesshomaru looked at her with a whole new view. She was not the same Kagome he had left in Kyoto. This was a new and improved Kagome. Definitely not someone to mess with.

"I…You…How…Why…explain everything." Sesshomaru finished lamely. Kagome smiled. She knew exactly how he felt. She'd received this reaction so many times before.

So Kagome told Sesshomaru everything. From when she first left Kyoto, living on the money she'd saved up over the years, to making the building and hiring staff, to her debut and how not a single judge had anything bad to say. And finally to her current happy state. Everything was going splendidly and Kagome couldn't complain.

Sesshomaru gazed at her. He was in awe. She was…amazing! Absolutely amazing. In 5 years she'd accomplished what usually took 15 years! It was every businessman's dream. Kagome smiled. She loved getting this reaction. It made her feel wonderful. Just like a flower that has finally bloomed.

"Wow." Sesshomaru murmured. There was silence for a few moments. The Kagome spoke up.

"Listen it's not that big a deal. I want to hear more about you and how things are at home."

"Kagome how can you say that? This is a _huge_ deal! Don't take it lightly. Millions of people all over the globe would die to be where you are right now!" Sesshomaru suddenly seemed angry. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. She'd never seen Sesshomaru angry before. She decided to end the fight before it started.

"Sesshomaru I'm not taking it lightly! I just don't want to attract too much unwanted attention to myself so I like to keep a low profile. I would appreciate it if you could do the same." Sesshomaru instantly calmed down and now seemed normal. "Thank-you. Now then, how's the family? I hope they don't miss me too much. They don't even know that I own Miko." Kagome sighed. Her eyes clouded over with sadness and longing. Sesshomaru's demeanour changed instantly. He awkwardly clapped a sympathetic hand on Kagome's back.

"Don't worry Kagome. They're all doing fine. I'll tell them that I saw you when I get back. They'll be happy to hear about you. I won't tell them about Miko if you don't want me to." Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome. She put on a sad smile.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. You're the best." She said giving him a hug. Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised but gave in and hugged her back.

For the next hour Sesshomaru and Kagome sat and talked about home, family, and life. Eventually Inuyasha's name came up.

"Hey Kagome, have you heard from Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. He was treading on dangerous ground now and had to be careful. The wounds between Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't healed yet. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since that day at the park. He changed his classes in high school and we ended up going to different universities. Then I left and cut off all ties with home. Can we please change the subject? I won't have thoughts of Inuyasha ruining my good day." Kagome smiled brightly but Sesshomaru saw the pained look in her eyes and how she winced every time he mentioned his name, as if it opened a big cut in her. Hell, it probably did open a big cut in her. Still…Sesshomaru knew that Kagome and his brother were meant to be together and nothing would ever change that. With a sigh he changed the subject to business. Although it was an immensely boring conversation it gave both participants a chance to think. Kagome about Inuyasha and her forgotten memories. Sesshomaru about how to get the two of them together. At that moment Kagome's phone rang.

It was Penny, Kagome's secretary.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Kagome! Hey honey it's Penny. Listen, the lady from Shikon Jewellers phoned about the jewel necklace you're to wear in your next shoot. She said she'll give it to you as a gift. Isn't that sweet of her? She says she's your biggest fan. I sent someone to go pick it up and Audrey has taken over your paperwork. I sent Kim to go clean out your office earlier. Don't know where she went. That stupid little…anyway! Kagome you really ought to fire her. She's such a…oh I can't even say it! Anyway! We don't need you back here today; all your work is done so enjoy your afternoon off. You have a good day Kagome! Everyone knows you need it. Go find yourself a nice boy." Penny said laughing. Kagome giggled. Penny was such a sweetheart.

"Thank-you Penny. I'll make sure to have fun. You thank Kaede and the others for me for all their help! You know, you sound just like my mom. Anyway I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow! Yup…oh…bye!" Kagome smiled as she hung up her phone. Chuckling, she shook her head. Silly Penny. She had to be the best secretary in the world. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who sat waiting patiently for an explanation.

"That was my secretary, Penny, calling. I have the rest of the day off! Isn't that exciting?" Kagome gushed. Sesshomaru smiled. A plan was already forming in his head. (A/N I was going to stop it here but I figured there's a better cliffy up ahead and I'll stop it there. ;) )

"I have the perfect plan. Turns out I'm free today too. How about you come over to my place? This shop is getting a bit crowded don't you think? We can watch a movie or hang out like old friends." Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome looked surprised but nodded and accepted his offer. She knew he would never hurt her. He was Sesshomaru for God's sake! He was practically her second brother! And he definitely wasn't trying to pick her up or anything weird like that. Sesshomaru wasn't like that at all.

As they paid for their coffee and headed to Sesshomaru's car Kagome felt safe and a lot happier than she had felt in ages. Being with an old friend was exactly what she needed.

Kagome's hair whipped in her face as she sat in Sesshomaru's Ferrari. They were headed out into the country away from the city.

"Wow you have a Ferrari? You Tashio's are a whole lot richer than I thought!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up. It's just a rental." The look on Kagome's face made him crack up again.

"I didn't even know you could rent Ferrari's." Kagome whispered. (A/N In truth you can't but Sesshomaru's special so there!)

The rest of the ride was uneventful.

"So you're staying in a vacation house huh?" Kagome thought aloud. Up ahead a gigantic lodge style home was set up under a canopy of trees. The perfect retreat. Everywhere you looked there was glass. Kagome couldn't wait to see the inside of such a gorgeous home.

"Uh huh." Sesshomaru answered. A silver Mercedes was parked in the driveway as they drove in. _'Good, he's home.'_ Sesshomaru thought. As if echoing his thoughts Kagome asked,

"Who's car is that? Expecting company Sesshomaru?"

"No. It must be the butler's car or something." Kagome looked amazed. Even his _butlers_ had expensive cars. Geez. Sesshomaru parked the red Ferrari next to the Mercedes and got out. Together he and Kagome went into the house. Kagome was instantly amazed. Every room was fully furnished and HUGE! It was amazingly beautiful! The theme was obviously nature so little bits of fake animal skins and brown looking furniture were lying in various places all over the home. (Kagome checked to make sure the fur was faux. She was an animal lover.)

After a quick tour of the front hall Kagome said,

"I'm going for a quick bathroom break. Too much coffee isn't good. Uh…where is the bathroom?" Kagome was nervous, God this was awkward. Inuyasha's brother of all people.

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle.

"I wondered when you'd ask. Down that hall. Third door on the right." Kagome nodded and walked away. Sesshomaru headed to the kitchen for a nice glass of orange juice. He was just about to pour when he heard the sound of a toilet being flushed, at the same time someone stomped down the stairs. Sesshomaru looked at the jug of orange juice. He could already see the impending doom. _'Nope. Going to need something stronger.'_ He thought replacing the orange juice. Sesshomaru reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Vodka.

* * *

Kagome happily hummed to herself as she washed her hands. This was turning out to be a great day and she finally felt like herself.

She opened the door and instantly bumped into someone.

"Oops…sor…" Kagome broke off as she looked up into burning amber eyes. She looked into the face of the one person in life she never wished to see again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

* * *

**Hey there! Ok so that's it. Tell me how I did. Once again, if you know anything about the email problem tell me!!!!! I've tried sending Fanfic help an email but it didn't work.**

**Ritzy-authoress**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo...looooong time no chappie. Sry for the incredibly stupid wait but I've been busy and the parents didn't like this site and all so I finally got back my privleges. I won't be able to put up new chapters too often but I'll try once in awhile. There's too much work not that school's started and there's a humongous pile of books to read from the library. :P But I'll try to update as fast as I can, once I come up with another idea for a chapter that is. It's good to be back for the time being though. Enjoy this while it lasts. Hope you like the chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.**

* * *

They stood and stared, each gazing intently in the other's eyes. Kagome blinked and the spell was broken.

"Inuyasha." She whispered again. Inuyasha's eyes turned mean and hateful. He spun away from her and marched back up the stairs. "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome cried. He didn't stop.

Inuyasha kept climbing stairs until he reached the top of the house, a place no one else bothered to come to. He'd be alone. Right now all Inuyasha really needed was a place to think, somewhere quiet and peaceful. This was that place.

Inuyasha sighed as he eased himself into an empty armchair lying by the window. He gazed down into the backyard and wondered why on earth Sesshomaru would as cruel as to bring Kagome here. He jolly well knew that Inuyasha still brooded over her, acted as if he had just broken up with her despite the 5 year separation. He suddenly became angry. Inuyasha stood up and stomped across the room. He picked up an empty box and hurled it into the wall.

"Arghh!! Die Sesshomaru!" he cried as he sank to his knees. Inuyasha lay there and cried. His Kagome, his beloved Kagome whom he had never stopped loving, for he had indeed loved her, was back in this house with him and he couldn't do anything about it. He was distraught.

* * *

Back downstairs Kagome continued to cry Inuyasha's name even though she had seen him go upstairs and slam a door. She had no idea that their next encounter would be so heart wrenching.

Kagome's heart felt like it had been torn out of her chest and thrown on the ground, and then Inuyasha had come and stepped on it. She was a mess. It was all Sesshomaru's fault. He had said that no one else was home.

Tears streaming from Kagome's eyes, she ran into the kitchen and punched Sesshomaru's back as hard as she could.

"How could you! You cold-hearted bastard!" she cried. Sesshomaru coughed up his vodka.

"How could I what?" he asked calmly, taking another long sip from his glass. Kagome seethed beneath him. The tear streaks were worn into her face but her eyes now represented anger, a terrible hatred towards Sesshomaru.

"You said no one else was home! Inuyasha is home! How could you tell me that? Have you no brains? Was this your idea of fun as old friends? I'm leaving right now! And I never want to talk to you again!" Kagome screamed. She stomped out of the kitchen leaving a bemused Sesshomaru in her wake. He chuckled. Her reaction was exactly what he'd expected. So she did still have feelings for his brother? This was going to be good…

The door slammed as Kagome stalked out of the driveway. She heard Sesshomaru yell 'Bye!' after her. Stupid idiot. What was he thinking? And how the hell was she supposed to get out of here? He'd planned everything out hadn't he? There was no returning from the middle of the countryside surrounded by rice paddies. Even taxis don't go out this far. Kagome sighed and sat down on a rock at the side of the road watching Mount Fuji in the distance.

* * *

Up in the attic room Inuyasha paced from one corner to the next as he thought of what to do next. He'd heard Kagome screaming downstairs at his brother. That notion had made him smile. She hated Sesshomaru as much as he did right now. Then the front door had slammed. The smile had left Inuyasha's face. She'd left. The smell of her hair still lingered all over the house but the source was gone. Inuyasha took a gigantic whiff. He breathed in the toxic aroma of jasmine and lilies. Then with one fluid movement he realized what he should do and walked straight out the door.

* * *

Out on the driveway Kagome still sat on her rock, occasionally looking from side-to-side for a passing car to give her ride back to Tokyo. Unfortunately there was no such thing. A door slammed behind her, slightly far behind her. _The house..._she thought. If it was Sesshomaru she'd personally throw herself into the bushes lining the driveway. Anything was better then seeing that bastard again. Just the thought of his face made Kagome's blood boil. _That sick, cold-hearted, bastard! _Kagome thought, her hands balling up into fists. How dare he take her to his house if Inuyasha was home? Was he really that stupid? Honestly!

A car started up and rolled out of the driveway, right past Kagome. She stood up, shocked. She didn't even have enough time to throw herself into the bushes! Kagome peered into the car to see the driver as the driver peered out the window to see her. It was Inuyasha.

It was her...it was Kagome. All he'd done was back out of the driveway and there she was, looking just as delicate as she had in the park 5 years ago. Nothing had changed really, between them or in general. A light bulb popped up in Inuyasha's mind: ask her if she needs a ride. He wasn't doing anything but going for a drive and if she agreed things between them might take a turn for the better...yes that was a very good sounding plan. Inuyasha rolled down the window.

"Hey Kagome, would you like a ride?" Smiling might be a bit too much so Inuyasha settled for just the question. As it was the question itself might've been strange to ask seeing as he'd completely ignored her and stormed up to the attic in the house.

Her eyes slowly widened and she contemplated exactly what he was saying. Kagome found herself agreeing to his offer, what were the chances of that happening?

"I'd would like a ride, thanks." She said slowly. Inuyasha got out and opened the passenger side door of his red Porsche. Kagome gathered her things, gingerly getting into the car. Inuyasha slammed the door shut and climbed into his side. Before Kagome's seatbelt was even on they were flying down the road leading into the city.

* * *

From the living room window of the vacation house a certain silver-haired demon watched an unsuspecting couple interact for the first time in years. It was quite the spectacle actually. Sesshomaru chuckled as he sipped his freshly brewed coffee, the abandoned vodka shot still lying on the kitchen table. _Good on you Inuyasha, I know you could do it._ He thought, a smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

Inside the car was absolute silence, a rare thing to hear in these modern days. Nervous glances were sent between the occupants. Were they supposed to say something or was that rude? What was there to say? Should they make-up and go out? Should they do anything? Such thoughts ran through Kagome's and Inuyasha's minds. One of them eventually decided to speak, thank god.

"So...how's life? Are you enjoying yourself in Tokyo?" Inuyasha asked, cautiously looking over to see Kagome's reaction. She seemed to relax slightly, the tenseness in her shoulders going down.

"Life's good...good job, good apartment, good...good...you have a nice car." Kagome finished lamely. She sighed inwardly. _Great Kagome, run out of things to say and make yourself look stupid the first time you talk to him in 5 years_.

Inuyasha chuckled. She was nervous around him that was a good sign. _Now what should I say? _He thought. Luckily Kagome answered that question for him. "What about yourself? How's life with Sesshomaru?" she asked, wincing again and how stupid the question seemed to sound. Inuyasha smiled at her obvious discomfort. Still, she didn't seem to be as uptight as before which certainly was a blessing.

"I'm doing fine. The company's really taken off and this is the first time I've had some time to myself in the past 5 years. Sesshomaru is ok if you ignore him. He's barely even here anyway, always out to some meeting or something which totally suits me fine." At the mention of 5 years Kagome flinched, Inuyasha noticed but didn't push it. Was she suddenly feeling bad about what she had said?

_Why couldn't you answer like that? You stupid loser Kagome!_ Kagome yelled at herself in her head. She looked over at Inuyasha's expectant face and smiled weakly. He was strangely being nice now, a definite contrast to the harshness she had received inside the house.

"That sounds good. I'm glad you're happy." Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because immediately both she and Inuyasha froze up in the seats, the few moments of slightly comfortable conversation lost. Outside the scenery seemed a whole lot harsher than it had when she had been in the car with Sesshomaru. Everything had passed by so fast; they were already closing in on the city. If someone wanted to say something, this was the chance-no one said a word.

Signs read _'Entering city of Tokyo. Pop: 1,000,000'_ as the red Porsche drove into the congested streets of the busy city.

"Where should I drop you off?" Inuyasha asked without looking at her. Kagome glanced at him scared. Was he actually that damaged inside that he couldn't even face her?

"Um...a few blocks up from here is my apartment. Could you drop me there?" She said hesitantly. Inuyasha nodded once and continued driving through the crowded downtown area. Kagome leaned back in her seat and sighed. What to say? She was running out of precious time. When would be the next time she saw him? Never? That would not do.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, gulping deeply. Beads of sweat coated her palms as she looked over at the sturdy hanyou. He didn't reply or even look at her. Maybe he hadn't heard.

"Inuyasha." She said again, this time more demanding. He looked at her once.

"I heard you the first time." He said. She looked away; the power of his amber gaze still got to her after all these years. She still remembered when they were in high school and she had hated him with all her soul, only to secretly fall in love with him in the end. Not that anyone knew that last little bit. The question now was did she still love him? Even if just the tiniest bit?

"Inuyasha I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me for what I did to you 5 years ago in the park but I'm still going to apologize. I'm going to keep this short and to the point. After today I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try so here it is. After meeting you today again I've thought a lot, believe it or not. I thought about how I treated you, how I thought I was always in charge, and how wrong I was," his doggy ears were perked in her direction, she had his attention, "especially about how wrong I was. I was incredibly stupid and I know I played with your feelings. It was a very confusing time for all of us. I'm admitting that I was wrong about everything. If you asked me honestly? I'd say that I do miss you. Quite a bit. And I'd also admit that everything that happened is my fault. I wouldn't blame you for anything, not even the pie face on photo day. I'm asking you to forgive me although I know you won't be able to. That's all there is to it. I hope you understand." Kagome laughed to herself, what a stupid apology. Like he was actually going to forgive her.

The car had stopped right in front of her apartment and as Inuyasha didn't say anything she took it as her cue to leave. Kagome gathered her things and stepped out of the car. Inuyasha hadn't even looked at her. "I'm sorry." She whispered again with one last desperate look at his perfect face, which was still turned in the other direction, before running into the complex, tears starting to stream steadily from her eyes.

Inuyasha sped away before she'd even gotten through the door. He screeched to a stop a few streets over and immediately dropped his face into his hands and cried. _Sweet Kagome...Sweet, innocent Kagome._

_

* * *

_

**What do you think? I tried to get into the mood for writing the story, it worked partially. not sure if everyone will like but hey, at least I put something up! Now please review if you'd like more.**

**Ritzy-authoress**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello!! SRRYY!!! LOOOOOOOng time no chappie. I've been so busy (yah thats wat they all say) but it's true and had a pretty bad case of writer's block. But I think I'm good now and hopefully there will be another chapter up soon. for now, enjoy this one. I tried to stretch it out with the time limit I had to work on it today. Our story here is drawing to a close unfortunately. Not yet!! In a couple more chapter maybe. I'm not sure yet but i'm seriously running out of ideas and I'm having serious issues with fanfic website too so we'll see...oh well, hope you like it!!_**

* * *

Kagome unlocked her apartment with trembling fingers and a quivering chin. She quickly stepped inside and slammed the door shut. Then she slumped to the floor and cried her eyes out.

* * *

Inuyasha strode out of his car towards to the bar purposely. With firm thoughts on his mind and Kagome tucked away in a far corner, Inuyasha was fully prepared to console his aching heart with various forms of liquor. 

Taking a seat on one of the many empty brown stools, Inuyasha rapped his knuckles on the counter for attention. After ordering a few shots of tequila and vodka he turned around to admire the bar.

In the late afternoon light there weren't many customers but the bar still showed some life. Neon lights were lit and half dressed playboy-bunnies strutted around on the stage, acting as if there was more than one person watching them.

Inuyasha sighed as he downed his vodka shot, reaching for another. The hard liquor going down his throat really seemed to help awaken his senses, show him a world beyond Kagome's rejection. In fact, the burning in his throat was almost welcome, signifying how much he actually hated Kagome. Which, of course, he didn't. No one would be able to tell though through his half-drunken stupor. Inuyasha hiccupped and ordered more shots.

An hour and 8 shots later, Inuyasha was absolutely, positively drunk and he knew it. Still, he paid the bartender and managed to walk out the door in a straight line. Being the stupid idiot that he was, he got back into his Porsche and started the engine. With a roar from the motor he peeled out of the parking lot and onto the busy Tokyo streets. Anyone could've guessed that only disaster would follow.

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed, head smothered by pillows, in despair. Why had she actually broken up with him in the first place? Everything had been going just fine! She was a stupid wench after all; everyone knew it, especially Inuyasha. There was no denying her selfishness or the horrible way she'd made him feel. No one should ever have to go through what she was making him go through. No one. Kagome moaned and smothered herself further. Why, why was she so stupid? More importantly, why couldn't life be easier? There should be some life fixing machine or something that can solve all your problems. Right now, that was exactly what she needed. But no, she wasn't about to pity herself, she was here to think of a solution to this problem...maybe a glass of water would help. 

With a grunt of self indulgence, Kagome got off the bed and helped herself to a glass of water in the kitchen. It did help a little. Her mind began to clear.

She walked to the kitchen bay window which overlooked the city. All the lights in the buildings around began to light up as the sun set. All like little stars suddenly bursting to life with new promise and hope. Now if only that worked on her. If only coming up with a genuine idea was as easy as flipping a switch. Wait, come to think of it, maybe it was just that easy!

Suddenly Kagome was struck with inspiration, an idea, a plan. One that would get her back in Inuyasha's good books. And the best part? She'd already acted out half of her plan!

* * *

Happily cruising through Tokyo city without a care in the world Inuyasha drove at about 150km/h even though the streets were narrow, crowded, and there were constant red lights. 

Finally realizing that the red looking sun above him was indeed a red light, Inuyasha stopped...right in the middle of the intersection! To the fast approaching cars he was nothing more than a car that would move in the next 5 seconds. Unfortunately, he didn't move. With a sickening crash those fast approaching cars pummelled straight into the blockage in the intersection. One car, the blue Honda that had been closest to Inuyasha, now lay imbedded in the driver's side of his Porsche. Inuyasha, who was deathly unconscious, was slumped against the steering wheel. Blood poured from the gash on his forehead while millions of shards of glass from numerous windshields and windows littered the streets and seats, some making a home in his skin.

People hurried out of their cars, cell phones dialling 911 as they tried to rescue trapped survivors. Away in the distance an ambulance sounded.

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she locked up and headed down to the lobby of her building. Outside an ambulance was screeching as it swerved around the corner. Another accident, nothing big, ambulances were all you heard in a city like Tokyo. Kagome stepped lively onto the crowded sidewalk and made her way down the street to the grocers. There she bought a whole satchel of ramen and lots of little dessert type pastries. It was all part of her plan. Now she'd have to walk to the subway and get a train to the outskirts of the city where she would have to walk to Inuyasha's house. Luckily, it wasn't quite as far as she'd originally thought. Kagome exited the grocers with a broad smile on her face. This was going to be the best thing that ever hit Inuyasha, she knew it. 

Kagome rounded the corner the ambulance had taken and stopped. In front of her was the largest crowd she'd ever seen around an accident. Something had to be wrong here. Kagome, being the kind soul that she was, started to worry and quickly began weaving her way though people to get a closer view of the damage. What she saw was unbelievable. 6 cars were smashed into each other, gas tanks littering the streets while a couple of the engines were actually on fire. It looked almost like a bomb had dropped or something. Car against car, all smashed into one small thing in the middle, the eye of the storm. Kagome gasped, she knew that small object in the middle. She'd _sat_ in that little object in the middle. That was Inuyasha's car! No, it couldn't be him! He'd left as soon as he'd dropped her off...hadn't he? Kagome watched in rapt attention as the emergency crew began pulling people from their wrecked cars, her gaze set on that one little car in the middle.

Eventually crews got to the center of the wreck, the car that had taken the most damage. Kagome watched the little red car, tears beginning to fill up in her eyes as strands of silver hair flashed against the lights when Inuyasha's body was carried out. As soon as her eyes lighted upon him she burst out, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She dropped the bag of ramen and desserts to the ground and cried out, "Inuyasha!" Jumping over the yellow tape and barging through the barricade of police Kagome ran to him, she took him from the emergency worker and held him in her arms, crying her heart out. After all, this was her fault. All her fault, she was just about the stupidest person this world had ever seen. Kagome looked at his bloody face and sticky hair, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Even through all this he looked angelic, almost in peace but not quite. Kagome burst out in another set of sobs. Gently the emergency worker took Inuyasha from her arms and the police helped her up.

"Calm down please miss. Do you know this man?" one police officer asked her. Kagome nodded and continued to sob.

"Would you like to escort him to the hospital? We need to move fast, he's hanging onto life by a thread." The emergency worker announced. At the sound of Inuyasha losing his life Kagome immediately stiffened up and wiped her nose, she would not let him die. _Would not._

"What are we waiting for? Move it! He might die while you people stand her staring at my face!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was attached to a gurney and pushed into the back of the ambulance, Kagome hauling herself up to join him. The sirens started up again as the truck began its 20 minute journey to the hospital. Inside Kagome stroked Inuyasha's mussed up hair.

"I won't let you die Inuyasha, not after everything I've done to you. You deserve to live, to bear another day, to see that life can be good to you. I promise I won't let you die, even if it's the last thing I do. I...I love you Inuyasha. I know you can't hear my right now but it doesn't matter, I will always love you, even if you decide you don't love me. It's all I can do for you, I'm sorry things had to turn out this way though; it wasn't supposed to happen like this, trust me. But Inuyasha...why did you do that? Why did you get into an accident? Don't tell me it was because of me. If it is I'll commit suicide, really I will. It just adds to my already growing pile of guilt. I won't be able to stand it if I'm the one who caused this pain on you too. Please wake up Inuyasha, please come join me. If not, then at least hear me. Please?" Kagome waited, anxiously seeing if there was any sign of response from him. There wasn't. Taking hold of his hand Kagome let the tears she'd held at bay come loose, she'd done it again. She'd hurt someone.

In the dust left by the ambulance and amid the shoes of the innocent bystanders who still populated the streets around the accident, a bag of ramen and desserts lay on the road. Some homeless man would have a meal tonight.

Kagome hopped out of the ambulance when the emergency crew shooed her out. She headed outside to make a phone call. There wasn't a way in hell that she would be going to work the next day. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number of her secretary.

"Hey Penny! Sorry about not phoning earlier. Listen, I can't make it into work tomorrow. Personal issues. You know our schedule for tomorrow. Tell Emily to take over for me, she knows what she's doing. If you need me desperately I'm a phone call away but only if you absolutely need it. Understand?"

"Hi Kagome. Ok, that shouldn't be a problem. All we have is that meeting with Vera Wang which Emily should easily be able to handle since she does all the work for Vera anyway. You take as much time as you need Kagome, kami knows you've worked yourself into a tizzy these last couple of years." Penny said.

"Thanks Penny, you're the best. Wish Emily good luck on the meeting for me. Tell her not to freak out too much, she's a pro, she'll be fine. I've really got to go now. I'll phone you tomorrow for an update."

"That'll be fine. Good-bye now Miss Kagome." The phone clicked off and Kagome let out a sigh. Well, that was taken care of, now to attend to Inuyasha.

She walked through the quiet halls of the hospital while thinking about Inuyasha and herself. What had caused him to do something so drastic? Surely it couldn't have been her? If it was what would she do with herself? She'd never be able to show her face to him again! Kagome took an elevator up the 3rd floor where the emergency department was. As soon as she stepped off the elevator there was a flurry of paper as chaos ensued. These emergency people really had it bad.

Kagome walked up to the main desk to ask about Inuyasha. 5 minutes of waiting later she was walking down the busy hallway to room C498. There, through the window, she saw Inuyasha on the hospital bed with doctors surrounding him. His head was completely bandaged up and his right arm was in a cast. The doctors were monitoring the various machines around the room before looking at Inuyasha one final time and giving him one last check up. Kagome looked up at the heart rate monitor. It was showing a blank line. No, that wasn't good...not good at all. She started to panic.

Inside the room the doctors began pacing the room. Then they were back at his body, giving him an electric shock. Still the line was flat. Again the shock, the line was still flat. With a sigh a doctor put away the shockers and one by one they exited the room, all looking tired and dishevelled. They nodded at Kagome and walked away. One doctor stayed in the room. Kagome walked up quietly to stand next to him.

"Is he going to live?" she whispered, tears threatening to flood over.

The doctor looked over at her and sighed, "I'm not sure. Right now things aren't looking so good. He was under alcoholic influence when he got into that accident. We'll keep him in this state for a little while. He may wake up and live again, or he may stay like this and die. We think his body is in severe shock and having that alcohol in his system isn't helping one bit. We've sucked most of it out but it may have already done its damage. We've done all we could, I don't want him to do but the rest if up to God. Pray if you want him to live." The doctor stated in a flat voice. Kagome looked at his tired face. He must be doing this all night every night, no wonder he looks so tired and emotionally depressed.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here with him for a while? I really need to talk to him." The doctor looked over at Kagome before nodding.

"You seem Ok. Don't stay too long; visiting hours are over but just one thing. If you see anything different press that button right there." He pointed to a red button above Inuyasha headboard then turned and left.

Kagome grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat down. This was going to be a long night.

**_

* * *

Soo...what did you think? I know everone wanted something big and long and much better but this is all I could do in an hour. Plus I couldn't possibly make it any longer. I'm sorry!!! So now, if you're a kind friend you will review and tell me how much I suck and that I need to update more often!! I know I have flaws, trust me. Ok I'll shut up now..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people, I know, I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person for not updating. SRY!! Anyways now you won't have to wrry about that cus guess what? This is the last chapter!! That's right! Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who put up with me through everything and kept up with my annoying writing habits and non-updates. Have a good one!**

* * *

At around 6:00 am a buzzing noise occurred, stirring Kagome from her deep sleep in a somewhat comfortable hospital chair. She immediately sat up and looked around wildly until she remembered she was in the hospital because Inuyasha was in a car accident. Inuyasha was in a car accident...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to croak out. Tears already began to form in the corners of her eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away. At the turn of her head she saw the gentle rise and fall of the blankets on the bed and sighed once she knew he was still alive. What a shocker the previous day had been. Why had it all happened to her? And why all in one day? It had to be one of the worst days in her entire life, worse even than the day she abandoned Inuyasha at that park.

_"Please just hear me out." Kagome begged. All was quiet and she continued. "It was me who did all that to you. I'm sorry for it all. I really never meant to. Actually no, I did mean to. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way though. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. That much is true. I promise. Otherwise yes, that was all my handiwork. I got mad because you played so many pranks on me on photo day. Come on, which girl wouldn't be mad? I had to get revenge. This is the only way I knew I could get to you. Then I realized I liked what I was doing to you so I sent you that note. It was all part of my revenge. I'm sorry. Now when I think about it I must've looked like an idiot. I understand that you're mad and all but please just let me apologize. I was mad and weird things happen to you when you're mad. Believe me when I say it wasn't supposed to end this way. Everything would've turned out alright, then you had to go and kiss me senseless." Kagome sighed. _

_Inuyasha looked at her bewildered. All that heart ache and pain, was it all for him? She had it bad. Did he have it bad too? And what was this about a kiss? He was sure she'd said she hated the kiss and that he had a slimy, disgusting mouth. Now she liked it? This girl was going to drive him absolutely crazy._

Kagome looked at the clock at Inuyasha's bedside. Already 7:00? What a waste of an hour. Kagome got up and headed to the bathroom to refresh herself.



At the sound of the toilet flushing Inuyasha's keen ears flicked about, bringing his senses back to reality. Slowly he opened his eyes and became aware of the incessant beeping sound coming from his bedside. He looked over and almost jumped up.

"Holy mother! I'm in a freakin hospital! Ow!" he exclaimed as the pain from his broken arm hit him. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom at this precise moment. Their eyes locked and they both froze.

"K...Kagome. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha stumbled out. Kagome sighed and looked at the floor. Now how could she phrase this?

"Inuyasha, this is complicated-"

"Hold up just one minute. You'd better not be telling me you can't be here right now and some other shit that's just going to make you disappear from my life again for another good 10 years or whatever. I'm telling you right now that I won't stand for it. Pull something like that and I will kill myself for real this time."

Kagome stood, shocked, and stared at him.

"You actually think I'd get up and leave you again?? YOU INSOLENT JERK!" She ran up and smacked him on the arm. Inuyasha grimaced. "Inuyasha I'm not leaving you. I'm here now, I'll never leave you again, and I'll be here forever. I'm not leaving you. God damn it I'm not going to leave you again Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her face down into Inuyasha's bed and sobbed.

All at once Inuyasha's ears drooped and he reached out to pat her back awkwardly.

"Shh Kagome, shh... I was just joking around, there's no need to cry. Come on Kagome, please stop. Listen, I'll make you a deal. I'll never leave you if you never leave me. Sound good? Please stop crying..."

Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"You promise?" she whispered. He nodded. Kagome smiled, it came slow but steady and seemed to fill her face with joy.



"Com'ere Kagome." Inuyasha said, pulling her onto the bed with him. He pulled her in close and she snuggled up even closer. They sighed in unison, paused, then laughed.

"This feels good. I honestly can't remember the last time I did this, with anyone." Inuyasha heaved out a large breath and settled into his spot. It really was good to have Kagome back into his arms. It was like the hole in his heart which had existed ever since she'd left him had finally been filled. It felt good.

"Inuyasha, are you saying that you haven't dated anyone in the years we've been apart?" Kagome asked. She felt Inuyasha take in a large gulp of air and prepared to be roared at.

"No." He uttered in a small voice. She looked up in surprise at him. "Why!! Have you?" he retorted.

"No." She answered in that same small voice. They sighed again. This conversation was going smoothly.

Listen Inuyasha, I've got a few things to say, please listen." Inuyasha shuffled against her back before settling down again.

"Ok, shoot."

"First of all, I'm sorry. Like I said in the car yesterday, and no, I don't want to bring that up again, I know it's all my fault and I really and truly feel bad. When you left yesterday all I did was sit and cry at my door. It was the need for chocolate ice cream that got me out the door. Then on the way back from the supermarket I saw the police and I saw you and that's when it hit me," she stopped here to calm her quaking body, "I needed you, whether I liked it or not. Inuyasha, I was wrong, all those years ago in the park, I was wrong. I need you, I did then but was too foolish to realize it and I do now too. Inuyasha you've always been the one who completes me, I've always felt that way. When we were in high school I refused to acknowledge this notion and gave it up as teen romance. Then I started my clothing line and I felt a certain passion towards my ideas which were then produced into clothes. That's when I truly realized that it was not a teen romance; it was so much more than that. Now it's too late and I'm kicking myself for not reacting sooner. Especially when I saw you in that ambulance yesterday, I 

nearly died on the spot. Nothing in my life scared me more than the thought that you might be dead, worst of all; it could've been my fault. Inuyasha all I'm asking for is forgiveness. I know I've wrecked your life and I can never repay you, the debt is so deep, but I beg of you to forgive me. I can't live like this. I know I'm taking pity on myself again and all but-" Kagome was silenced.

Inuyasha tilted her head up to his mid-sentence and slowly pressed his lips on hers. She was quietened immediately. He felt tears roll down her cheeks and onto their interlocked lips. They broke and kissed again, the salt from her tears entering both of their mouths. Inuyasha moved his arms around her slight frame and held her close. He moved his face away and buried it in her hair. She clung onto him tightly.

"I forgive you Kagome, I forgive you. Now don't go getting all sad on me. You know I missed you just as much as you missed me. And I never did blame you entirely for the mishap we managed to find ourselves in. I thought I'd done something to upset you and couldn't live with myself. It was so difficult, all these years apart. Now, we made a promise, and we're going to keep it, we'll never be apart again. If I have to hold you to me until you stop squirming to go on a date with some nasty runt then so be it. I'm not letting you go, get used to it. Now I'm going to say something and I'm going to mean it and you'll going to think nice and hard about your answer. Here goes. Kagome Higurashi, I love you."

Suddenly Kagome froze, she stared at Inuyasha through empty eyes. She wasn't herself for the moment. What had he just said? _He loved her? He loves me. He loves ME._ She thought. _Now what should I say? I can't say I don't love him because I do. I do? I don't know! I mean, I've only missed him since we parted in high school and ever since then I've only been able to think about him in my spare time. And then yesterday he was in an accident...and I almost died. _Kagome blinked, exiting her trance. Her decision was made. Inuyasha grabbed her face and searched, searched for anything that might give him a clue as to whether or not he said the right thing.

Kagome's eyes cleared and she smiled up brightly at him, the brightest she'd smiled in years.

"Inuyasha," she said, "I love you too."

* * *

**And that's it! I kinda liekd the ending, it wasn't planned to be the ending but then I wrote it and it was sweet and so I told myself, stop here. It's kinda short but heh. I was thinkin of writing an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. Can you guys review and tell me if you'd like one or not? Thanks, this has been great. I've written other stuff that'll be updated soon hopefully, check those out!**

**Ritzy-authoress**


End file.
